


The First Light

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken Up, Did I Mention Angst?, M/M, Memories, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin has been looking a bit thin lately. He's always been thin, but his eyes are so full of ... heartbreak.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	The First Light

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

It was so dark. Light from the city streamed through the windows. But darkness clutched at him, refused to let him go. Changmin stifled his sobs against a pillow, not wanting to wake the man next to him. Things were fine, a half hour ago, in the midst of pleasure and love.

But now it was dark, dark without his light. Without their light.

How long ago was the last time? Four months? Five?

How long ago was the first time?

~~~~~

It took Yunho about ten seconds to realize they were no longer alone.

It took Jaejoong about three more to realize that Yunho had stopped.

“What the fuck?”

Yunho was looking behind him, eyes open in shock.

Jae followed his gaze, his own eyes widening, and then he smirked. “Hey, Changmin.”

They both saw him swallow. And then he shut the door. With him in the room.

“Um, Min, can you—“ Yunho broke off with a gasp when Changmin pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Jae watched, mouth open as Changmin undressed. He was already half hard and as he looked up at both of his hyungs, his cock swelled.

“Fuck,” Jae muttered.

Yunho looked down at Jaejoong, a silent question in his eyes. Jae shrugged and stared at Changmin as he made his way to the bed. He was nervous, they both could tell, but the fact that neither had told him to leave, gave him confidence. He swallowed again.

And then Jaejoong laughed and pulled his body away from Yunho’s. Yunho’s softened cock slipped out of him.

“What?” Yunho asked.

“Minnie is always between us,” Jae said and pulled on Changmin’s arm.

Changmin climbed on the bed, body shaking. Jae reached for the discarded bottle of lube and covered his hand in it.

“Jae—“ Yunho was cut off as Changmin groaned. He fell over Jae’s body, arms at the side of Jae’s head. Jae stroked his cock, firm quick, lubing it up.

Yunho’s protest died as his erection painfully returned.

“Hyung,” Changmin whispered, voice scared and embarrassed.

“Come, Minnie,” Jae whispered. “It’s alright.”

Changmin’s body jerked, and he covered Jae’s abs with come.

“Yunho is going to prep you, is that alright?” Jae asked, still whispering.

Changmin nodded.

Yunho took the bottle of lube from Jae. He covered his fingers with it. “You tell me if this hurts, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Will it hurt?” Changmin whispered.

Jae smiled. “Maybe for a moment. But it feels good. Kiss me, Changmin.”

Changmin swallowed again, but dipped his head to press lips against Jaejoong’s. Yunho pressed a finger against him, and he shivered. Jae licked his lower lip. Changmin whimpered and his mouth opened. Jae kissed him, slick hands trying to grip shuddering back muscles.

Changmin broke away and gasped, eyes shutting. Jae whispered reassurances at him, and Yunho used his other hand to rub his lower back.

“Are you okay?” Jae asked a few moments later.

“Yes.”

Yunho moved his finger, carefully pressing in a second one.

Changmin gasped, and then kissed Jae again. Seconds passed, minutes filled with deep breathing, and wet kisses. Jae teased Changmin’s nipples with lubed fingers, relishing in the jerks and quivers from his body.

“Jae,” Yunho said, and Jae understood the warning. He held Changmin’s face, deepening the kiss. Changmin moaned loudly, and Jae heard the layer of pain in it. He didn’t let go, waiting until those deep breaths were laced with moans of pleasure. He reached between their bodies and grabbed Changmin’s cock, stroking it until he was hard again.

“Are you sure about this, Changmin?” Jae asked, half hoping the kid would change his mind. He was still so young, but his first time could have been worse. He could have walked in on Yoochun and Junsu.

“Yes.” It was only a breath.

Yunho’s hand settled on Changmin’s hip. His other held the tip of his cock against Changmin’s tight entrance. He pushed, eyes involuntarily shutting as Changmin’s body clenched and fought against him.

Changmin’s scream was muffled against Jae’s lips.

Yunho retreated, added more lube and pressed in again. Over and over, little by little stretching him.

Jae was growing impatient, but took deep breaths around Changmin’s kisses. And then he tasted salt mingling with sweat and passion. He pulled back and licked the tears on Changmin’s face.

“Yunho, stop for a moment,” Jae said. “You okay, Minnie?”

Changmin whimpered. “Yes, please, yes.”

“You’re crying.”

“It hurts, but … god, yes. Move, Yunho. Please.”

Yunho continued his slow thrusts, and Changmin’s eyes shut with a moan. Jae wanted to stop it, but then the cock in his hand started growing again, and Changmin’s breaths were labored.

“You’re so sexy, Min,” Jae said. He met Yunho’s eyes over Changmin’s sweaty body. Yunho nodded.

“Lube,” Jae said.

Yunho had difficulties making his body do what he wanted, Changmin was so tight, but he found the lube by his knee and handed it to Jaejoong. Jae slicked up Changmin’s cock again. Yunho paused long enough for Jae to bend his knees and spread his legs. He tugged Changmin’s forward, holding his cock until it pushed into his ass.

Changmin practically screamed.

“Fuck me, Minnie.”

Changmin moved, unable to control it, letting go, in and out of Jaejoong while Yunho slid out of his body. Moments turned to seconds, seconds turned to moans. Jae flung his head back, body arching trying to meet Changmin’s thrusts and stroke his cock at the same time.

“Hyung, I … fuck.”

Such a word out of Changmin’s mouth. Jae wanted to hear it again.

But instead what he got was better. Changmin groaned from deep in his throat, like his voice box was being ripped out. His whole body shivered, and he filled Jae with hot come. His elbows started to collapse, but after a deep breath, he stayed up, head falling between his arms, mouth open in pants.

It was fucking hot. Too hot, and then Changmin lowered his mouth to Jae’s nipple. A shaking tongue flicked across it. Jae cried out, his hand moving faster. Yunho’s heavy breathing fell into rhythm with Jaejoong’s whimpers.

Changmin moved to the other nipple, no longer shaking, confident as he sucked it into his mouth, biting down, and playing with the piercing with his tongue.

“Can I suck your cock, hyung?” Changmin whispered.

“Oh, hell yes,” Jae said and pushed Changmin away. Changmin kneeled, and both he and Yunho gasped as the angle changed. Jae tangled his hands in Changmin’s hair, pulling him down. He held himself up with one had, took Jae’s erection in the other. He licked the tip of it.

Jae practically screamed.

Changmin explored him with his tongue, memorized every ridge, and every place that made Jaejoong’s body jerk just a bit more.

“Shit,” Jae said with a gasp.

Changmin wrapped his lips around the head of Jae’s cock and looked up at him. Their eyes met: Changmin’s open and innocent; Jae’s heavy with lust.

“Fuck.” Jae thrust into Changmin’s mouth, gagging him, and then he pulled back. “Sorry, Min. Stop teasing me.”

The smirk around his cock was almost as hot as the innocent look.

Jae moaned again.

Changmin stopped teasing and let as much as Jae’s cock into his mouth as he could. He shut his eyes as pleasure coursed through him again. God, this was … so much better than anything he could have imagined listening to them in the dark. Pretending to sleep, and then taking extra long showers.

Jaejoong suddenly grabbed his shoulders and yanked him up. He put a stabilizing hand on Changmin’s sweaty shoulder, and jerked himself until he came all over Changmin’s abs. A strong arm wrapped around Changmin’s stomach, and Yunho pulled him back, flush against his strong chest. Shallow thrusts scraped inside him. He leaned his head back on Yunho’s shoulder, turning his face. He licked up the sweat dripping behind Yunho’s ear.

“Fuck,” Yunho muttered. He turned, capturing Changmin’s lips in a strong kiss. His thrusts went erratic.

Changmin placed his hands on Yunho’s hips and used them to control the momentum. Yunho moaned into his mouth, but didn’t break the kiss. Changmin went faster, relishing in the feel of Yunho filling him up, it was almost too much. Almost not enough. His cock was hard again, and he wanted this again, and again.

Yunho finally tore his lips away from Changmin’s. He bit down on Changmin’s shoulder, body convulsing as he filled Changmin’s body with come.

Jaejoong was suddenly there, kissing Changmin, directing Yunho to join the kiss. It was messy, sloppy and full of satisfied whimpers and sighs. Jae lowered them to the bed, and Changmin ended up on his side, Jae curled in front of him, facing him, lips still attached, and Yunho behind him, spooning him, hand sliding over his hip and grabbing his hard cock.

“Minnie-ah, you okay?” Jae whispered against his lips.

“Happy.”

“Us, too. Love you, dongsaeng.”

“Love you, hyungs.”

“You’re still hard,” and Jae’s hand wrapped around his cock with Yunho’s.

“We should fix that,” Yunho said, and Changmin was suddenly on his back. Jae’s mouth found his cock first, and then Yunho’s tongue licked around his balls. Fingers pressed into his ass again, three of them, easily, sliding scraping twisting. Changmin arched off the bed. Jae laughed around his cock, throwing vibrations through his body. And fuck, Changmin was coming again, hard, his cries filling the room, as Jaejoong sucked him dry.

Lips kissed up his chest, and then pressed against his. He opened his mouth, jerking in surprise when salty come entered his mouth, but Jae held him in place, tongue reaching into his mouth.

“You taste good,” Jae whispered.

“I want to taste,” Yunho said and again joined their kiss. “God, Minnie.”

Jae curled up against Changmin’s body, fingers trailing soft circles on his chest. Yunho lay against his other side.

Silence settled between them as breathing was brought under control.

And then I love you’s were exchanged again.

~~~~~

_I love you, Jaejoong. I love you, too, Changmin._

How long? How long since the last I love you?

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind. His breath hitched, and he tried to calm himself down.

“Min, babe, what’s wrong?”

“It’s so dark, hyung. So dark. Without him.”

Yunho said nothing. Just held him. It was always bad when they were in Japan with the others. Yunho wanted to go to Jae and hold him. Kiss him. But not as badly as Changmin. Every time they came to Japan, Changmin ate a little less, slept a little less, worked a lot harder.

Yunho hated to see it, but what could he do?

He knew it wouldn’t help, but he said it anyway. “I love you, Min.”

Changmin cried harder.


End file.
